My Dad Mac
by xoxAmyxox
Summary: Mac has a 18 year old daughter. This is her story. Mac/Stella. Hints of Mac/Claire and Danny/Lindsey. T just to be on the safe side for language later on. Final chapter now up!
1. Morgan Taylor

My Dad Mac

My Dad Mac

A/N: This idea came to me at about 3am this morning when I couldn't sleep.

Pairing: You know me…it's stella/mac all the way baby!

Disclaimer: one day…maybe one day…but until then, I'm just a little fish in the CSI: NY fanfiction ocean.

Summary: I know there are loads of fics based on this idea but I decided to manufacture one of my own. Mac has an 18 year old daughter who is in her last year of high school. This is her story about the tragic death of her mother and the loss of the father she used to know. Will she ever get him back? On top of that who else does she turn to for the things only a mother can provide?

The first chapter is largely about 9/11 and I'd like to dedicate to my friend who's uncle died on that fateful day. Thanks guys.

Chapter One: Morgan Taylor

It's 5:30 in the morning, how on earth can he get up that early I'll never know. Well, atleast he came home last night. Work is his refuge, unfortunatly for me, sometimes I get the impression he'd rather be at work than spend time with his own daughter. We all have our own ways of coping, he can't look at me because I remind him of her, sometimes I find it hard to believe he was ever my father. I cannot believe that the man who taught me to play the guitar and read me bedtime stories and helped me make cookies for the school bake sale…he's just a memory now. I often wonder if his soul fell with the towers that killed my mother.

But I know he'll be alright at work…I'm so proud of him. I know who he'll run to. I was happy when it looked as if he was starting to move on with his life going on dates and stuff but I never liked his dates, that was the only problem. When I told Stella this, she laughed. She didn't say it herself but I knew she agreed with me. Stella has been the rock in my broken family. She brought him home to me after nights where he'd been on a bender at a near by bar. I didn't know who else to turn to when I had my first period but she was always their, just like my mother. I know that no one can ever replace her, never. That's why I say but I think I mean that I don't want anyone to replace her. But Stella's different to the other women, she saved my father she's who my father needs to spend the rest of his life with.

I can't speak for myself. I know I'm a hypocrite when I talk about my father working ungoldly hours and never being around when I myself too, disclosed myself from everyone around me. I don't really have much to do with everyone outside school-I'm better friends with everyone at the lab. Don taught me to drive, Lindsey helped me choose my prom dress and Danny…he just makes me laugh. I want more friends, I really do. But it's like people avoid me because they know what happened 8 years ago.

_I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember it so painfully well. I was in math, I hate math. I saw the principle come in and when I saw him look at me I just knew, don't ask me how, I just did. And I got up, and I just ran, I ran and ran as fast as I could to ground zero but I could get anywhere near it. I was 10 years old and an old woman tried to drag me away in case I got hurt. But I just screamed and kicked and screamed and kicked. Begging for my mother to emerge from the rubble like the other dusty ghosts of New York City._

_Don Flack found me sobbing on the sidewalk and took me home. When I asked him where my father was he shook his head but told me Stella was looking for him. That made me feel better…knowing that Stella would look after him. When I got home, Danny was waiting outside our apartment, we went inside and watched disney films and ate pizza, I felt like I couldn't cry any more and I had no more energy to scream. I fell asleep and when I woke up Danny was still there, snoring on the sofa…the pizza had long gone cold. I sat there, young and naïve, not really understanding the adult world at this time but I wanted answers and no one could give me them. _

_I wanted my father, and Danny told me that I'd have to go with him to the lab. I asked for my father again and again and as if my prayers were finally answered he was there in the door way. He was there in person but in spirit, he was long gone. He looked like he'd aged 10 years and simply walked past us and shut the door into the bathroom. We sat in silence, the tv turned off for obvious reasons, and listened to the water from the shower to stop. By now Stella had arrived, the door was open, no one had bothered to shut it and she just walked in. I ran to her and held on to her as if my life depended on it. She whispered into my ear that everything would be alright. _

_My father came out of the bathroom several minutes later, dressed smartly for work. I listened him and Stella argue for a little, Stella raising her voice poiniantly as not to scare me, saying that he could not possiby think of going to work at a time like this. He didn't listen and took me by the hand and we walked out of the door._

_I turned and watched Stella thank Danny before catching up with us. We all got into the car and went to the lab. I'd never been to the lab before and any other time I would have been exited but he told me we wouldn't be going home for a while. _

_I sat in his office drawing picture of us, the three of us happy, with the dog I'd always wanted. Stella came in and said they were lovely drawings but when my father came in and saw them he raged and tore them up. I sat and sobbed for the rest of the day and I didn't see him until it was dark, and I was hungry and tired. For the first time in my life I was scared of my father. He came in a little while later, having calmed down and for the first time he took me in his arms and nearly squeezed the air out of my lungs. _

_Stella offered that we stayed with her for a bit, I did, but he didn't. He said he needed to get his head together. I liked staying with Stella. We did girly things together but after a while I missed my father, I missed playing the grand piano that my mother and I played duets together on. The next morning, Stella took me back to my apartment and the door was open. Bin bags were flying out of the door. We went inside and the place was a mess. He'd trashed our apartment. Disposing of everything that reminded him of her. I ran to him screaming, untangling myself from Stella's grasp. I stood in the door frame watching, tears falling down my face as I watched my father crumble and Stella rock him in her arms as he sobbed. _

_They said I was too young to understand. I was 10 years old, my mother was dead…I understood that part very well but what I didn't understand was why my father hated me._

_I asked Stella this one day and that was the first time I saw her cry. _

The next time I wake, it's nearly 8. Crap. I jump out of bed and grab a quick shower. I washed, dried and straightened my hair before grabbing my keys and heading out to my car. My father had bought it for me for my 18th birthday. That day was probably the second worst day of my life and the best day of my life too. I woke up and went into the lounge and the keys were sitting on the coffee table with a pink ribbon tied around them. It was the first time I'd seen him smile genuinly at my exitment. I always had a fear that I would upset him if I was happy. I couldn't help it.

He wanted to get rid of everything about her but I was not prepared to give up my music. The grand piano stayed and I play it everyday. I still sing too, I think he wants me to follow in his footsteps in science but music is where I truly want to be, theatre is what I'd love to do. He says it's a waste, I'm an overachiever at school and he says I could go far but daughters aren't designed to listen to their fathers. My mother would have understood.

I tried to prove to him by auditioning for West Side Story at school and when I played Maria I knew he couldn't help but feel proud.

It's really warm this morning and I have to be in school early because I have a recital at 9. I pause on the sidewalk, wondring if I should take advantage of the nice weather and walk to school instead. I put the keys in my pocket and set off, I'll probably get there quicker anyway. As I'm walking a car beeps behind me. I turn and see Robbie in his car.

"You wanna ride?" he calls from the window. I shrug, he's never really spoken to my before, but I know him, he plays the oboe…beautifully.

"Ok." I say getting in beside him.

"You got your recital this morning?" he asks pulling our infront of a cab.

"Yeah, you?" I ask. _For gods sake, why am I so nervous_….I have to tell Stella about this later, but maybe not my dad, he'll freak…he doesn't like the thought of him not being the only man in his life…which is ironic seeing as he never seems to be around anyway.

The day goes smoothly, the recital better than expected and even a "well done" from Robbie…_ok Morgan, get a grip. _He gives me a ride to the lab, waves goodbye and rides off. I could have gone home but I decided that I'm not letting my father get away without seeing me today…maybe he'll ask how my recital went. If he remembered, I put a post-it on the fride last night, but oh yes, he wasn't home.

"Hey Morgan" Lindsey says, greeting me at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, how's things?" I ask.

"The lab's been swamped all day" I frown, she knows I wasn't talking about work.

"I wasn't talking about work" I smile, she laughs nervously.

"I don't know what your talking about" she says.

" Morgan T" Danny holars, running down the stairs. Our chat will have to wait.

"Hey, Danny…" I say in a sing-song voice. "Have you seen my dad?" I ask.

"He's upstairs, where he always is" Danny says.

"Thanks, guys, I'll catch you later" I say before going upstairs to see what sort of a mood my father is in.

"Hey, Morgan! How was your recital?" I hear Stella ask. I turn around…_she's so pretty, why can't my dad see that?_

"It was great…thanks for asking" I say

"and before you go in all guns blazing, he did remember…he does love you" she says softly.

"He has a funny way of showing it sometimes" I say. I can't help feel irratated that she ALWAYS sticks up for him.

Stella doesn't reply, I don't expect her to. We say our goodbyes and promise to meet for lunch some time this week and I head over to my father's office. I push open the glass door and step in side. As I expected, his head is buried in a file.

"Hey" he says without looking up. That surprised me!

"How was you recital today…I was thinking of you" he finishs, looking up. He looks so tierd, I wish he would sleep. I wish I could stop the dreams.

"It was good…look, you know that the choir is singing Faure's Reuiem at the Catherdral on Saturday, I know you said you had to work but there are still some tickets available if you want to change your mind" I plead hoping he takes the hint. I just want my father to hear me sing.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but Danny's got the night off then, I'm gonna be down one CSI as it is…" I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I wish I had as many excuses as he does.

I go home straight away and hammer some Chopin on the paino…sometimes it's the only thing that can make me feel better. I play for hours and hours until the neighbours complain, waiting for him to come home…

But he doesn't.

A/N So what do you think? Can't promise it will be updated soon, concert season is looming and violin practise is dominating my free time.


	2. Wake up Call

Here's the next chapter…enjoy

Here's the next chapter…enjoy!

Please review, it encourages me to write faster.

The Cab Killer is getting to him and I know he won't stop until whoever is responsible is caught. I'm ok with that; I don't want a killer on the streets any more than he does but it's Reed I have a problem with…no, he has a problem with me. At the moment, my father seems to be spending more time with Reed at the lab than he does at home with me. I'be told him that Reed doesn't like me but he told me it's just because he's had a hard life and only just found out his mother died. What the hell? And as if the tiny fact that she was my mother too makes any difference? Maybe he prefers the idea of having a son instead of a daughter? No daughter should have to ask things like that but what choice do I have?

While my father is out gallivanting over 6 murders with Reed, I have my audition for the New York Conservetoire to study Piano and Voice. I would drive myself but my car is in for servicing. I know there's nothing wrong with my car but my father insists that "you never know". He must think I'm stupid. I don't get it, he cares more about my car? I don't understand men at all.

Well, whatever-he's forbidden me to get in a cab, one day I'm gonna do it just to piss him off, maybe it might get his attension. So consequently, poor Stella has become my Chauffer. I meet her downstairs and she's already there, waiting for me.

"You all set?" she asks, winding down the window and calling across the passenger seat. I nod, well actually, I'm a little nervous, this audition will determine the next four years of my life.

"Hop in then…I'll drop you off if that's ok and you can give me a bell when you've finished" she says, sounding just how I'd expect my mother to sound. _No, Morgan, Stop it. Stop comparing._

"That's fine" I reply, I wasn't expecting her to wait for me, she has her own life. The traffic is murder on the way over and we sit in silence, I'm much too nervous to strike a conversation. We arrive about half an hour later and I climb out and wave goodbye. She wishes me luck and drives away. I can only imagine what she'll say to my father when she sees him.

"_I took your daughter to one of the most important events of her life, today" she'll say. He'll look at her blankly and say,_

"_I know, thankyou" That won't be enough for her and she'll snap and say crossly,_

"_It should have been you"_

Yeah right! Like that would ever happen. I know Stella loves my father, I don't think either of them realise yet but I've never seen anything so clear since my mother…oh, I…I'll be happy for him when he gets his act together but at the moment, I go into the audition angry. I hammer out all my pain into the pieces I play. If my anger costs me my place at the conservetiore I'm really gonna hope that the cabby killer gets me. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. I know I probably sound like a stuck up girl because she's not getting what she wants. Is it so much to ask for my father's attension?

As it happens, my anger had the opposite effect to what I had first thought and they offered me a full scholarship, I greatfully accepted and ran out of the building feeling happy for the first time in a very long time.

Stella meets me outside in excitement and takes me out for lunch but it's cut short when she gets a call from my father…Reed has gone missing. Good ridence, I don't understand that boy, I've seen his blog and I don't understand why he has the content he has on there. The citizens of New York are scared enough…and I have no idea where he gets his sources from.

We drive back to my apartment, my anger boiling knowing he will stop at nothing until he finds Reed.

"Why don't you like Reed?" Stella asks me. I really don't want to talk about it. I know I'm going to loose my temper any second and I don't want to take it out on her. She doesn't deserve it.

"I think he'd rather have Reed as his son than me as his daughter" I say, so matter of factly. Infact, the thought had been circulating my mind a lot since Reed came onto the scene and I believe it a miracle I haven't gone mad yet. Stella frowns, _uh oh, I know that look._

"Don't say that! You're his daughter and he loves you" she says. Is she telling me off? Her tone is so harsh. I want to keep quiet, wait until I get home to release my anger…too later.

"I wanted him to take me, I wanted him to be there, the only reason I got in was because I was so angry at him" I say, tears threatening to fall. I so badly need to hit something otherwise I fear I will explode.

"Arh, I'm so angry…I hate him!" I scream, "I hate him" I shout hitting the dash board with clenched fists.

"Don't you ever say that about your father, ever again, not ever. Do you understand?" _Yep-she's mad_ I don't think I've ever heard her so angry. Am I really that much of a bitch? Am I really? Because that's not how I want it to be.

"I just want my dad back" I whisper, I didn't intend to say it outloud but it did anyway. She doesn't reply and we continue the jouney in silence. We've said what we needed to say. I thought I'd feel better…but I don't, I feel worse.

She drops me off at home and I get out and go inside without even saying goodbye. By this point, I think I'm humiliated more than anything else. I don't want to face the world ever again.

When I get inside I slam my keys down on the worktop at take a deep breath before seating myself at the piano. I play, unknowingly for hours I only realise this when my stomach adds to the harmony…I'm starving. It's 9.30 in the evening and I don't have the energy to cook, having wasted it on Beethoven, Debussy and Chopin. I pick up the phone and order take-out. I turn on the tv and the news is on; "Cabby Killer caught", "a young civilian fighting for his life". That's where he'll be, I think to myself. Suddenly, I can't stand the thought of being alone. I wonder if Reed knows what I lucky guy he is?

I pick up my cell and try to call my father knowing how out of control my terrible behavior has become over the last few days. I am really impossible to live with? As I expected his voice mail kicks in but it's a comfort in itself just to hear his voice. I leave a message.

"Hey, saw the news, hope you and Reed are ok maybe I'll see you in the morning" I hang up and send a text to Stella saying nothing but "Sorry" I don't know what else to say. The take-out arrives shortly afterwards and I pay the guy and shut the door. I sit on the couch of the apartment that used to be full of joy and laughter.

I've never felt so alone.

The next morning I wake up and find myself on the couch, I must have fallen asleep. The TV is still on, it's nearly 3.30am but I'm fully awake even though I've had hardly any sleep. I check my cell phone and low and behold! There is a text from my father.

"Reed is fine, staying with him tonight to make sure he's ok. See you in the morning x"

Atleast their both ok, I thought, feeling guilty about what I'd said about Reed. I also had a text from Stella.

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

Well, I'd heard from both of them in the last 12 hours so that was a huge relief. I get up and have a hot shower. By the time I get out it's only 4:15 and it's much too early to pracise paino. I flick through the TV but there's nothing decent on so I decide to go for a drive, nowhere in particular, anywhere but being in the apartment on my own.

Outside, the streets are eerily quiet, I pull on a hoody as it's quiet chilly and the sun hasn't even begun to rise yet. I wonder about stopping by at the lab, Danny has a night shift…maybe he's there, atleast I'll have someone to talk to, I need someone to make me laugh. I make my decision as I come to a halt at a red light. Yep, I'll go to the crime lab. When the light goes green, I cruise slowly around the bend, you never know what's coming. The next thing I know I feel the most enormous jolt that sends my car spinning. At 100 miles an hour, the thought races through my head, the light was green, the light was green. This wasn't my fault.

When the car stops, I'm not sure if I'm awake or not, it's one of those strange sensations just as your waking up from a dream…but I know that this is not a dream. Even thought I can't move myself, I can feel myself being dragged out of the car. Am I dead? Am I being dragged down the golden tunnel of light? I strain to open my eyes and groan at the pain in my head. I can taste a bitterness in my mouth…blood. A strain my vision to try and work out whats going on and I see a blurry face which I don't recognise.

_Oh, boy. This can't be good._

Unbeknown to Morgan, Mac had gone back to the crime lab to tie up some loose ends with the paper work. After sending Danny home, Mac sat in his office, hoping not to be disturbed, it was 5am but he doesn't feel tierd. Flack bursts in.

"Mac! Oh thank god! I need to talk to you urgently" Flack says, paled.

"What about?" Mac asks.

"It's Morgan…" he says and Mac is on his feet in less than a nano section.

"What's happened?" he asks, turning paler than Flack.

"One of my guys found her car all smashed up but she's nowhere to be seen. We took CCTV footage of the area and saw a van knock her off course and drag her out…and they just took her in the van" He finished, breathing heavily.

"Where's Stella?" Mac asks.

"I called her, she's on her way" he watches Mac pace around his office in serious distress.

"Oh, God. The CCTV footage, did she look ok? Was she alright?" Mac asks.

"I'm sorry Mac, she was unconscious, I'm sure she would have put up a fight if she weren't" Flack says sadly.

"Who would do this? Who would take my daughter?" Mac says desperatly.

"I think you should expect a ranson" Flack continues.

"They took her because of me? Who are these people?" He shouts, attracting the attension of the other staff in the lab.

"Mac, I need you to think, think of anyone who would do this? Did she have anyone she didn't get on with? Does she have a boyfriend? Anything, anything at all?" Flack said shaking him by the shoulders.

"I don't know, I…we've been having problems…I…" Mac seems to have lost the ability to string sentences together.

"We're tracing the van right now and I've got all my guys on this. It won't be long until we find her Mac" Flack says patting him on the shoulder.

Flack leaves and Mac takes out his cell, desperatly, he calls Morgan's cell. It rings for a while but he refuses to give up. When it is answered he goes in all guns blazing.

"Who is this?" he says knowing it won't be her.

"Shush, Detective Taylor. Your daughter is sleeping" the voice says down the reciever. It's definitly male, husky. It sounds like a smoker, Mac observes with his senses.

"Who is this? Stop playing this game!"

"Oh, this isn't a game Mac Taylor" Mac's blood runs cold.

"I have your daughter and she's going to be mine!"

The line goes dead. Mac throws the cell phone at the wall and it shatters.

Danny and Lindsey head over to where the car was found. They set down their kits and attempt at finding traces of who adbucted Morgan.

"A cop's daughter? I thought Criminals are supposed to be stupid" Danny says, dusting the door handle.

"Maybe they thought they were being smart? Hey, Danny, look at this!" Lindsey says. She retrives a photo of Morgan, Claire and Mac from the glove compartment.

They look at it and exchange glances.

"I'll send these prints off. I imagine that most of them will be Morgan's but we might get lucky"

"I hope so…Mac doesn't need anymore pain" she says.

"Mac?" Stella says, stepping into his office. He has his back to the door and is looking out of the window onto the streets of the city.

"Please, just leave me alone" he says, not even turning around.

"You know I'm not gonna leave toy like this" she says keeping her distance for the moment. "I came as soon as I got the call"

"It was 4:40 in the morning. What the hell was she doing out at that time?" Mac asks.

"Maybe she went to visit you and Reed at the hospital?" Stella suggests.

"She was travelling towards the lab" Mac says turning quickly on his heels.

"She was coming here?" Stella confirms.

"Oh, God" he sobs.

"She just wanted someone to talk to, oh Stella, how could I have been so stupid! I brought this on.The way I treated her! It's beyond a disgrace" he says rubbing his temple.

"Your gonna find her, we're gonna find her and you'll be able to make it up to her.." she begins.

"I've made the last 8 years of her life a misery! Is god punishing me? I ignore my daughter, so, so he takes her away? Is that it? I don't think I could handle loosing her" he stutters in a mixture of shock and panic.

"You're not. Listen to me. You're not gonna loose her. She's a strong girl…like her father" Stella concludes.

He turns to face out of his office window again, the moon peers in looking down at him. Stella appraoches him and puts her hands on his shoulders. She rests her head on her hands and he leans his head on hers.

"Where are you Morgan?" Mac says to the sky.

"Hawkes is tracing the call as we speak" Stella says quietly

"He said 'she's gonna be mine' what's that suppose to mean?" Mac asks turning his face to meet Stella's. They're very close, inches apart.

"Don't think about it, don't think about what he said" she soothes.

"I can't even remember the last conversation I had with her…what sort of father does that make me?" he asks

"You've been through hell and back" Stella reasons, not wanting to admit what he has just said is partically true.

"Do you think she meant what she told you? Do you think she hates me?" Stella looks into his eyes, he hasn't looked so broken since…

"No" she answers firmly. "She was just tierd and angry and nervous…"

"I don't blame her. She's beautiful, talented, funny, smart…my daughter…she's my daughter and I chose to spend time with Reed instead of her. I brought this on myself" Mac says close to tears.

"She did not cause this, she did not do this to herself, she hasn't done this because of you. There is some person out there who wants to get to you for whatever reason. It's nothing between you and her"

"Maybe she got lonely, chatted to some people on the net?" Mac says imagining the horrors he'd seen as a result of internet chatting.

"You taught her not to"

"When has she ever listened to me?" he snaps a little. Stella pauses and thinks carefully before she makes her next move.

"Mac…I hate to say this but, when have you ever listened to her?" she says calmly and slowly.

"You're absolutly right, Stella what am I going to do?" he pleads

"You're gonna be strong, for her" Stella says wisly.

Hawkes bursts in.

"We got a trace on that call. East Staten Island. Flack's on his may over with his team" he says before going out to continue his work. Sid enters looking very concerned.

"What?" Mac says pulling away from Stella and over to the Medical Examiner.

"I was looking at the CCTV footage. I'd hazard a guess that she atleast has a broken arm, maybe a broken clavical on impact of the crash, she could be bleeding into her lungs" Sid says seriously, not intending to scare Mac but to merely deliver the truth.

"Please, just shut up, Sid" he says unable to hear it.

"I'm serious Mac, she must have sustained some serious injuries, the longer she waits to get treatment…" Sid is unable to finish. Stella, understanding he is only trying to help, smiles but hints at him to leave the office.

"Not if they kill her first!" Mac says gritting his teeth with anger.

"Mac, you should go for a lie down" Stella tries to reason with Mac but to no avail.

"No"

"Mac, please. You're exhausted" she begs.

"I cannot sleep knowing that some psycho has my daughter. My daughter who thinks that I hate her! I'm sorry, I just…" He trails off. The last thing he wants to to warn Stella off. He needs her, more than she'll ever know.

"You're being a father" She says.

"I'm scared Stella, I'm scared for her, and I'm scared for me" he says.

"I'm here" she says supportivly, "You're not going to be alone, you will never be alone" she says.

"Don't worry Mac" Danny says,

"We're not stopping until we find her" Lindsey continues.

"We've narrowed the search to Staten Island. It will be soon Mac, real soon" Danny finishes.

"I don't deserve her" Mac mutters into his hands.

"That's not true and you know it" Lindsey says

"She's a tough kid. With a dad like you, she's bound to know a thing or two about fighting off bad guys" Danny says. He and Lindsey leave Mac's office.

"They're right you know" Stella stays.

"I'm not going to believe them until I have my baby back, Stella" He says. Flack comes back in.

"Er, Guys, we got a problem" he begins, he really doesn't want to break this news to them.

"What?" Mac asks, he's sick of this word now.

"We found Morgan's cell phone" he begins.

"And?" Stella asks because the breath has caught in Mac's throat in alarm.

"Some of my guys found it on the highway, I'm sorry. We'll keep looking, but it looks like we'll have to go in blind now…we've lost all trace of them until we get an idea of who the guys are that took her…I'm sorry Mac, I'll keep you posted"

Morgan's POV

Now this is how I'd imagine the world's worst hang over to feel like. My arm is killing me and my chest is tight a sore. I try to remember what happened and it slowly comes back to me. I can smell the sea but theres no one around. Have I been left here to die? I don't even know what I've done. I'm in too much pain to think any more. I tried to scream but I've been gagged. I'm proped up on some cushions but their cold and wet. I'm cold and wet, and in pain.

I want my daddy.


	3. The Long Day Closes

I'm glad you're all enjoying it

I'm glad you're all enjoying it! I was a little worried I was making Morgan at bit bitchy at one point.

This chapter is based on a choral piece called 'The long day closes'. It's a beautiful piece by Arthur Sullivan. The words are by H.F Chorley. If you ever get a chance to listen to it it's magical to listen to. I've performed it several times and it's just simply magnificent.

Chapter 3:The Long Day Closes

It's cold! My body is numb which is perhaps a good thing otherwise I would be in serious pain. From the position I'm lying in it doesn't feel like I'm gonna be able to play the piano for a while, oh well, at least the neighbours will get a break!. This really doesn't look good and no one has come back yet. I've been here for hours. I watched the sun rise and set again and hope tomorrow will be the end of this. I try to imagine what is going on at the lab. Do they even know I'm gone? The guys must have taken my cell phone because it was in my pocket but now it's not.

I want answers and the bastards who've done this are too much of a coward to stay here. My blood is caked on my skin and it cracks as I try to move. If it wasn't for the circumstances; bound by the hands and feet and gagged in the mouth, oh not to mention blind folded I'd try and sing a song to try and pass the time or catch someone's attention. Even if I could, I don't think I'd be able to utter a word anyway…I'm so cold and my chest hurts to breath. So I do the next best thing and close my eyes, and imagine I'm back in St.Francis's church singing one of my favourite a cappella pieces for SATB choir. I'm so sleepy I'm not sure I'll even be able to remember the words.

_No star is o'er the lake,  
Its pale watch keeping,  
The moon is half awake,  
Through gray mists creeping,  
The last red leaves fall round  
The porch of roses,  
The clock hath ceased to sound,  
The long day closes.  
_

I stop for a moment, I never realised when I chose which song to think about how is seemed a perfect fit for my situation. It wasn't the happiest songs I've ever heard but right now I don't even have the energy to even think about something happy and energetic. I tried to think of a happy moment in my life when my family was all together, but I had to search my mind long and hard and in the end, I gave up. 8 years of bad memories seemed to have erased the good ones. When my father saves me, I'm gonna put things right, we are going to be a proper family. He is gonna save me, isn't he? The thought never crossed my mind. I don't really hate him, I could never. That's at the top of my to-do list. Apologise to my father.

Before I can imagine the next verse the rotted wooden door flies open. The salty sea air mixed with the smell of the rotting wood a rather peculiar odour makes me gag…and I used to like the sea.

"What the hell have you done, you weren't support to kill her! Now what are we gonna do?" I hear a voice say, he doesn't sound as evil as I was expecting. He sounds young.

"She's not dead, she's moving a little. We had to beat her up a little, otherwise she's put up a fight and get away. She's a cop's daughter. She'll know a thing or two about gad guys" Ok, he did sound a bit rough, almost gangster like. Oh hell, I like to stick to theatre, not real life!

"Every cop in the city is gonna looking for her little pretty face!" the first guy says. Ok, I've changed my mind about him; he's not as innocent as I thought. I can't see them but I can picture them in my head as to what they look like. But my ideas are probably much too juvenile to be accurate. I hope the blindfold stays on.

"Hello, Princess. Sorry about your car" One says. I feel someone stroke my cheek, I'm not sure if it's the same guy who spoke or the other one. I try to squirm away from the touch, I want to be sick.

"Promise you won't bite me if I untie you my darling" One says. What the fuck is going on? Are they idiots? Do they honestly think I'm gonna hang around? I can feel the bounds being taken away from my feet and hands. The release from my hands brings agony on my arm. Yep, I think it's broken. The gag is removed and when the air hits my lips my mouth goes dry and I can taste the blood again. I attempt to be brave and yell curses at him but no sound comes out. I get ready to run as soon as the blind fold is removed, when it is the light stings my eyes. I stare at the older man; he's a well dressed business man? Not what I'd imagine at all and it's really disorientating. Maybe it's because they're both so well dressed is what makes me so scared of them. They obviously have power. My whole kicking them in the bollocks and legging it quickly goes out of my mind when I the click of a gun at my head.

"We're not as stupid as you think we are" he says, I attempt to be a smart ass anyway, I'm good at that.

"You're not stupid? Then why did you abduct a cop's daughter?" I ask.

"One could say for insurance…plus, we're more likely to get what we want" he says. _God, I can't narrate this story if I don't even know their names_.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Ha! As if we're gonna tell you that!" He laughs, well, I'm gonna brand the taller one Mr X and the younger one Mr Y just to avoid confusion.

"Why have you done this? Why do you need me?" I ask, my throat is so dry now, I'm loosing my voice.

"No reason." Mr X says plainly. I'm dumbfounded.

"What?" I said, not believing my ears. This ass hole doesn't even have a motive?

"You see it in the movies and on the news…I wanted to know what it would be like" he says, almost like it's a normal thing to imagine.

"To keep someone hostage?" I ask, this is a seriously weird sketch.

"Yeah." He says.

"and that's it?" I say, I'd rather they had a reason for it than to not have one.

"So, you don't want cash, or money or anything…not even revenge?" I say.

"Some people might call me a psychopath" Mr X sighed. This is a dream; any minute now I'm gonna wake up and it all be a dream.

"You wanna go to prison, just to know what it feels like?" I ask again, just not being able to believe his response.

They both nod normally, acting as if I'm the one who's gone mad.

"So, what's your plan?" I ask not really sure if I want to know. These guys are living in a dream land. Are they high? They look like perfectly normal people.

"Wait around, til they find you…find us. We'll fire some bullets, kill some guys, just like the movies and we're gonna keep the big finale a secret".

This is just pathetic I think. This will never make a good story. This is just purely insane.

I look around the building. I keep expecting someone to jump out and say surprise and say it's all a joke, which it is. I'm not standing for this.

"How did you know my Dad was a cop?" I ask. These guys seem to have their own weird plan; I want to know all of it.

"Saw you in the newspaper about you're triumph in some musician competition. Said that your proud father was a cop" Gosh, that was recent.

"Have you been following me ever since?" I say.

"Yep, you're not like your father on the detective side of things are you"

Suddenly I don't feel very well at all. Pain blisters down my arm and through my whole body. I don't think I can stay awake.

"Charlie, she ain't breathing" Mr Y says.

_Ah ha! Brilliant! Mr X is now Charlie._

"We're gonna have to scrap this, we should just dump her, the tide should wash her out"

I'm completely numb and now I can't move at all. They bind my hands and feet again and I can feel my feet being dragged down the building. Oh God, this it in. Down to my watery grave.

Sliding down the muddy bank is the weirdest sensation I've ever heard. I grind to a halt just before my head touches the break of the water. If I survive this, no one is ever gonna believe what happened. I hear the sound of an engine as it speeds off. At least those nutcases are gone. Someone's bound to find me…aren't they? It's all quiet again and I resume the music in my head. It's so clear it's as if I was there, maybe I'm dead now and this is my version of heaven.

_Sit by the silent hearth  
In calm endeavour,  
To count the sounds of mirth,  
Now dumb for ever.  
_

_Heed not how hope believes  
And fate disposes:  
Shadow is round the eaves,  
The long day closes._

The lighted windows dim  
Are fading slowly.  
The fire that was so trim  
Now quivers lowly,  
Quivers lowly.

Go to the dreamless bed  
Where grief reposes;  
Thy book of toil is read,  
The long day closes;

Go to the dreamless bed  
Where grief reposes;  
Thy book of toil is read,  
Thy book of toil is read,  
Go to the dreamless bed,  
The long day closes. 

"Mac, now, we've had a tip off. Some kids found her by the lake" Flack says grinning like a Cheshire cat. Mac is out of his chair in seconds.

"Is she alive?" he says.

"Barely, she's been taken to Mount Sinai Hospital…what did I tell you?" Flack says.

"Was she just dumped?" Mac asks.

"Appears so, there's no sign of her captures. Hopefully she'll be able to tell us when she wakes up" Flack says before leaving the office. Mac's heart starts beating again. Stella approaches him and he envelopes her in a hug.

"Everything is going to be fine" Stella says "Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital" She takes him by the hand and leads him out of the building for the first time since his daughter disappeared.

Oh. My. God. My head is still pounding and my arm is still throbbing but at least it warm and dry…warm and dry? I'm…I'm in a hospital? I'm actually alive? How the fuck am I gonna explain this? I try to sit up but I still feel a little woozy so I lie back down.

"Morgan?" _Ahh! Too loud, my head. The sound ripples through my head. _

I open my eyes and see the face of my father. We look at each other for a while before we fly into each others arms. He's squeezing me so tight the pain is becoming unbearable but it's worth it to be in the arms of my father.

"I thought you were dead!" he says sobbing. I close my eyes because I can't bear to see him crying anymore.

"So did I" I whisper. Suddenly I realise what I said I was going to do.

"I'm sorry" I begin. He looks at me in confusion.

"What for? If anyone's apologising it should be me!" he says but I give him no room to argue with me.

"I've been a nightmare with my behaviour and everything, I just needed to tell you I'm sorry and I don't hate you, I didn't mean all the horrible things I told Stella" I said, crying…where's all this emotion coming from. He wipes my tears with his thumbs.

"I've been the worst father, after your mother died, I wasn't there for you, I tried to act as if you weren't there because I thought it would make it easier for me. It didn't and I've been such a fool. You're my daughter Morgan and I love you. You've grown up to be a beautiful young women and I've had my head buried in the sand for most of that which I regret every minute of" He finishes. Suddenly, the last 8 years seem to dissolve and I don't want to hold any of it against him.

I just want to start again.

**A/N: I know this was probably the most ridiculous idea ever imagined but I really wanted to focus on their relationship so I kinda rushed this chapter. It will recover…I promise. And it's not gonna be happily ever after straight away. That would be boring wouldn't it? Your gonna get more Mac/Stella and Stella/Morgan bonding heading the way too. Just please forgive me for this chapter.**


	4. Fractured in Two Places

Fractured in Two Places

Fractured in Two Places

I'm am going bazzurk! Having my arm in plaster is bad enough but I am so totally bored out of my mind. The whole abduction thing hasn't been spoken of since I left hospital and I think I can say that things are returning to normal, slowly but surely. You know when you can tell that someone is different but you can't figure out what it is about them? Well, that's all I can say regards to my father. It's almost like he's trying to everything to make me happy but he's trying too hard and it's freaking me out a little.

I wake up this morning and I hear the most unusual thing I wonder if I'm dreaming. I climb out of bed with difficulty and this chunky sling on my arm is nothing but a nusence. I'm amazed to see my father, sitting at the piano playing some smooth jazz. I creep into the lounge, trying not to disturb him but he hears me and stops. He looks up waiting for me to say something.

"You never told me you could play!" I say trying to remember if I've ever heard him play before, I heard him play bass but never the piano.

"I can" he says getting up. "But I chose to stop" he says, I don't need to ask him why.

"How's your arm?" he asks changing the subject and I let him.

"It's fine. Danny keeps asking me if he can sign my cast" I say, he laughs. He's doing that more and more. Things are changing for the better so quickly I sometimes think that I've woken up in a parallel universe.

"What did you say?" he asks.

"I said…that maybe you would take me down there today so I could say hi to everyone" I say trying to pursuade him to let me out the house. Seeing as I still don't have a car (damn insurance) let alone drive it.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" he says. I'm bouncing off the bloody walls, I need to go out! I nod.

"Fine, but Stella's picking me up" he says. I frown, not in a bad way, in an intriuged way. She picked him up yesterday, and the day before that. If something's going on I think I should know about it. I don't question him now. I'm merely going to wait till the car jouney and observe.

There is a knock at the door. That must be her. I rush to answer it.

"Hey, Stella!" I say, I think it sounded strangely exited. She looks as pretty as ever. She smiles as soon as I open the door.

"Hey, Morgan. How's the arm?" she asks.

"Fractured…in two places" I say.

"I know that, I meant, how are you?" she asks. I shrug.

"I'm fine. Trust me to be abducted by idiots" I say. I'm sorry but the whole incident with those guys has not turned me into a nervous wreck. Maybe it should have, but in a way, those guys turned my life around. If I hadn't have been abducted, things would have just carried on as they were.

"Those idiots, you speak of…where arrested at 4pm trying to rob a jewellary store. They told Flack they wanted to know what it felt like" she said, I smile to myself. _Doesn't that sound familiar._

My father puts down his coffee mug and strides over to her, a would-be grin on his face if I hadn't been there he'd have probably hugged her.

"Morgan's gonna pop into the lab for a little while to say hi to the guys, is it ok if she comes with us?" he asks. Stella nods her head.

"Sure" she says.

The journey is silent. I was expecting more action than this. I don't know if Stella's a fast driver but we get to the lab pretty quick. I manage to get out of the car un-aided but my father helps me slip on a coat because it's starting to rain.

"Morgan T, long time no see" Danny sing songs his riddle as he sees us enter the lab. His antics attract the attension of Lindsey and Hawkes who also come out to say hi. Stella and my father manage to disappear during this.

"Can I sign your cast?" Danny asks, like a kid in a candy shop.

"Sure, if you find a pen" I say, he digs deep into his lab coat pocket. He finds one and I lift my arm out of the sling so he can write on it.

"Please don't write anything rude on it, I have a hospital appointment tomorrow" I say sternly.

"Sure thing, m'lady" he says concentrating hard. Lindsey pats me on the other shoulder.

"So, how's things?" she asks me.

"Fine, things are good, I'm going back to school next week" I say.

"When can you start playing again?" Hawkes asks. Come to think of it, I don't actually know.

"I'm not sure, I'll ask tomorrow" I say looking around to see where my father went. What is going on here? Danny brings me out of my trance.

"So, what's the deal between Stella and your dad?" he asks coyly.

"You guys need to get some new stories" I say pushing him away lightly, he's finished writing on my cast. I lift it up to inspect it.

_Hey, Morgan T! Thanx 4 letting me write on ur cast! Danny x _Very original Danny, I think.

"Come on? Surely you'd know. They've been getting rides to work with each other. Tell us the office romance of the year is gonna happen" Lindsey pleads. I shake my head. I know my father and Stella, both as stubborn as each other. I don't want to get the guys hopes up, nor mine.

"I'm not really sure, you know I would tell you, honestly…" I say slowly "I've got my suspicions" I say smiling, the team smiles back.

As if on cue, my father comes round the corner. We didn't mean to make it so obvious we'd been talking about him but we did.

"What?" he says observing our grins.

"Nothing" I say, trying to think of an excuse.

"I was just saying that…" I say, god I need to think of something quick.

"Stella gave us a lift today" that was pretty good I thought, it wasn't a lie, I was telling the truth, sort of. He raises his eye brows, the way he does when he knows people are keeping secrets from him. If anyone's keeping secrets from anyone around here…it's him. I do get my sneaky jean from Mac Taylor.

When I look around the rest of the team has dispersed. Great, leaving me to handle him.

"Where's Stella?" I ask. He suddenly takes me by my non-plastered arm into a corner and whispers.

"I was thinking about inviting Stella over for dinner tonight, you know, you ay thankyou for everything she's done with your accident, you know" he's stumbling, and it's the cutest thing ever imaginable. He's using me as an excuse to invite her over for dinner but really he just wants to spend more time with her.

"Sure, you've got my blessing" I say skipping off before he can question what I've said.

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket, it's Robbie, my stomch flip flops.

"Hey!" I say, trying to sound casual.

"Hey" comes his reply, "How are you?" he asks.

"Fine, I'm fine" I say.

"Look, I know you can't do any playing but there's a fab jazz pianist playing at the jazz club tonight, if you're up to it maybe we could go. I got given two tickets and I don't wanna go by myself, I immediately thought of you" he says. My heart melts. I can't say no. Maybe dad can have Stella all to himself after all.

"Sure, that would be great!" I say,

"I'll pick you up a 7. Is that ok?" he asks. I nod, realising I'm on a phone.

"Yes, great. See you then!" I say snapping my cell phone shut. 7pm? It's 10:30am, I've only got 8 and a half hours to get ready! I rush home, there's so much to be done!

I poke my head around my father's office door.

"Erm, change of plans, I'm going to the Jazz club with Robbie tonight, so it will just be you and Stella, is that ok?" I ask, he certainly doesn't look dissapointed. He gets what he wants, I get what I want, we're both happy. I wait for the realisation to cut across his face. With the worry and realisation that their postion as most important man in my life is under threat.

"Who's Robbie?"

"Oh, he's just some guy I know" I say trying to wind him up…it's seriously working.

"Some guy? How old is he? How long have you known him? What's his surname?" Ha, as if he think's I would tell him that! I know exactly what he'd do.

"He goes to my school, he's in my choir, he's 3 months older than me I've known him since I joined the choir and I'm not telling you his surname because you'll only put his name throught the data base-I'm not stupid. I'm not a baby dad, I know what I'm doing, ok?" I lecture him. He backs down, knowing that I'm not gonna change my mind.

"Where are you going now?" he asks,

"To buy a new outfit" I say.

"With one arm?" he asks. That never stops a woman from doing what they do best…he has so much to learn.

"It is possible to shop with one arm…I'll see you later, what time will you be home?" I ask.

He looks at his watch, as if that's gonna give him the answer!

"About 5.30" I can't answer, he's NEVER home before 9 o clock.

"Wow, you've got your heart set on this!" I say, very impressed. He looks mock hurt.

"I just want to show Stella how much I…" he was gonna say, I know he was, "care" he finishes. So close! Well, he's got himself over the first hurdle so that's a start…and to think I thought I might have to help him!

I smile, noticing him blush, it's the most sweetest thing I've ever seen him do…under all that cop-ness and marine-ness. He's the biggest softie anyone could ever imagine.

"I'll see you later" I say, heading out of the lab.

Dead on 5:30, he walks in the door. I'm in my room trying to cirle my hair when I hear the door open, cirling hair with one arm is impossible to I give up and just leave it as it is, giving it a quick brush. I slip into my silk turqouise dress that I bought earlier. It comes just above the knee and has thin straps. I also bought some matching turqouise satin pumps.

"Hey!" I hear him say.

"How do I look?" I say, I think I scrub up quiet well, having done it all one handed. It's just a shame the ugly cast ruins it all.

"You look goergous"

"What time is Stella coming over?" I ask.

"6:30" he says putting down his keys.

"You've got an hour to get ready" I tell him, the flustered look on his face tells me he knows this.

"I know, I'm just gonna get changed then I'll put the dinner on" he says rushing off to his bedroom.

"What are you having?" I call into his room.

"Lasagne…do you think it will be alright?" he asks. Aww, he's nervous!

"Sounds nice, what else are you gonna do?" I ask completly innocent.

"Morgan!" he says sternly.

"Alright, alright!" I say laughing.

"Be home by 10:30" he says, my jaw drops. He's got to be joking.

"11.30" I argue.

"11" He says back, emerging from the room with a clean shirt and tie on. Nah, the tie won't do, he's always wearing a tie.

"Done" I say. "Take the tie off, you look better without it" I say reaching for it and giving it a tug, I can't take it off myself but he gets the hint.

6:30 on the dot and she's here, and he's more flustered than ever, I would offer to help him but I can't, I answer the door for him instead.

"Hey" I say…she looks stunning. I let her him and watch for my father's reaction. I need a camera, the look is pricless.

My father can't seem to speak and an awquard silence falls. This can't do.

"If you want, you can watch a movie!" I pipe up. My father wonders over to the DVD rack.

"What do you fancy?" he asks, she turns to me.

"What do you recommend?" she asks, I think for a second.

"Stigmata is a good film" I say.

"Is it scary?" she asks me. I laugh, shaking my head.

"Nah" I say. My father snorts.

"Don't ask her that. She doesn't find any horror film scary" he says.

"The only thing I find scary is you're cooking!" I laugh, hearing the smoke alarm go off as the poor meal ends before it even begins. He races over to the oven and pulls out the charcole dish. I've never seen his face so red.

"Stella? Do you fancy a take out instead?"

My father is a hopeless romantic.


	5. Breaking the Ice

Breaking the Ice

Breaking the Ice

Thank the lord that Robbie turns up early and I make my exit. Hopefully if I leave them to there own devices they'll be able to work it out somehow. Our car journey is full of conversation and laughing. Unlike the other car journeys I've done with Stella and my father.

"I didn't know your dad was a cop until what happened" he says looking at my cast sheepishly before focusing back on the wheel.

"Really? He likes to make himself known" I laugh.

"You're arm though, does it hurt?" he asks.

"Nope, not really" I say flicking it to make my point. The hardness of the cast hurts my fingers though. I try not to show this, I'm bound to embarress myself more before the evening's out.

"I'm glad, when they said they couldn't find you…" he trails off.

"I'm fine, my friends are the toughest cops in New York. I'm covered!" I say cheerfully, this cheers him up as we talk about things of more uplifting content.

The jazz club we're going to, I've been there before. Dad played his bass guitar there once and it's quite a nice place.

The show is great, the music is good and the drinks are cheap. I make a mental note to get dad to bring Stella here one night. At the end, everyone files out leaving chairs askue and empty glasses everywhere.

"What shall we do now?" I ask, he looks around to the grand piano on the stage. I get what he's meaning.

"Are you trying to wind me up?" I say jokingly. He laughs.

"Come on, you can just use your right arm, I'll play bass chords and you, you can improvise" he smiles, and it ha an odd effect on me. Is this how my dad makes Stella feel?

"Oh, fine…name your key?" I say. He laughs and helps me up onto the platform. The stool is big enough for both of us to sit on and he sits at the bottom end and I sit at the top.

"A flat major" he says.

"Done" I say watching him strike the first few chords. I recognise the bass line. It's the one I always use to do blue improvisation. I always start off badly but I get better, more daring and adventurous.

We play for quite a long time and we stop when we hear a 'ahem' coming from below the stage, out in the audience. I can only assume he's the manager or something. We look at him, like deer caught in the head lights.

"No, don't stop" he says. My heart starts beating at a regular rhythem.

"We're sorry, we were just…" Robbie leaps to my defence.

"No, it's ok…I thought it was great. You do a lot of improv, Honey?" he asks me. I nod, this man just smiles at me even more.

"What happened to your arm?" he says observing the cast sitting in my lap.

"I broke it" I say dumbly. _I broke it? What sort of answer is that, Morgan you plank._

I hear Robbie laugh a little.

"You should hear her play both hands" I says, with a hint of…pride.

"When will you get your cast of little lady?" the man asks again with a true New York accent.

"Tomorrow" I say. His face lights up.

"When can you start playing again…because, we've got a slot coming up on Wednesday evenings from 7 until 11, 100 a night, you up for it when you're feeling better?" he asks, I look at Robbie in shock. He gives me an encouraging nod.

"Yeah, sure, thanks" I say. I can't believe this I go on a date and come back with a job? Only I could do that.

"I'll get you a contract form you can fill in and send it back to me ASAP. Ok?" he says rushing off into the back of the club.

"Can you believe that?" I say, I'm really excited now.

"Does this mean I can come and listen to you for free?" he asks laughing.

"I'm sure we can work something out" I say nudging him in the ribs. The man comes back again with somepapers.

"There you go, Honey" he says handing me the paper.

"My name's Joe Fanning, by the way" he says hinting to know my name.

"Morgan, Morgan Taylor" I say extending my free hand to shake.

We say goodbye and leave. The car journey is just as energetic as it was on the way over. I wonder how dad's date went….

Soon after Morgan left, Mac ordered a chinese and sat with Stella on the couch, each with a glass of wine in hand.

"So, you decided on the movie yet?" he asks. She puts down her glass and wonders over to the wrack. It appears that Morgan's choice has been forgotten.

"PS I love you?" she says smiling.

"That's Morgan's. It's in her wrack" he replies sipping at his wine.

"You keep your DVD's separate?" she asks.

"We went through a phase of competing against each other to see who had the most DVD's. Her collection is on that side of the TV, and mine on the other" he says pointing to each side of the TV.

"Well, PS I love you is in your rack, Mac" she says laughing.

"We can watch it if you like. I haven't seen it before" he says. Stella raises her eye brows.

"It's not the sort of film I'd have expected you to have seen" she says. He gets up and puts the DVD in the player. When it comes on sound echoes everywhere.

"Christ Mac, do you really have a home cinema system?" she says.

"Morgan won it in some composition competetion, god, try saying that when your drunk. She was 15 at the time, she could have had vouchers for a music store but no, she chose this instead" he says proudly as if he was glad she chose the cinema system instead.

"Your daughter is the most talented, bright, funny, intelligent girl I've ever met" Stella says. "Her friends are very lucky" she finishes.

"I'm lucky" Mac replies looking at the screen as the intro begins.

"I haven't been a very good father since Claire died but she hung in there and now, things are starting to get better. But neither of us would have been able to do that without you Stella" he says, he doesn't think he's ever been this serious about anything before.

"It's ok. We're partners, that's what we do, look after each other" she says. Relaxing back into the sofa.

"yeah, but I wasn't there for you. I was too wrapped up in my own little world. I wasn't there when you needed me the most" he says, guilt washing over him.

"You just being there, around me everyday, was enough" she says, "that's all I needed" she says.

"Stella I know we've known each other for a long time, we've been through a lot together and I…" they are disturbed by a knock at the door.

Their little conversation is buried for the time being as they eat their meal, talking about work and Morgan and Danny and Lindsey. They turn back to watch the film and after about an hour of watching. Mac turns to her, realising she has fallen asleep on him, her head resting on his chest.

"Oh, Stella" he says before falling asleep himself.

By the time I arrive home, it's gone 11.30. Ooop, oh well. Ever the gentleman, Robbie walks me to my apartment door. He kisses me on the cheek and says he'll call me soon.

I enter the apartment on a high, I don't care what my father has to say about my lateness I expect him to be waiting for me but instead I see a sight I'd never see, not in a million years.

My father, is fast asleep with his arms around Stella and she is leaning on his chest, she too, sound asleep.

_Look at them _I think to myself. The TV is still on so I creep over to turn it off. I'm just about to leg it to my room when I'm caught out.

"What time do you call this?" he asks, sternly.

"I, er…got distracted and sort of forgot the time" I say, my dad gets the wrong end of the stick. The look on his face proves this to me.

"Not like that!" I say, I wait for him to respond with some wisecrack but he doesn't. He waits for my explanation and I'm gald to give it to him.

"I got offered a job, if you must know. When my arm is all better, they want me to play every Wednesday night from 7-11. I'll get paid 100 a night, isn't it great?" I say.

"That's fantastic!" he says quietly as not to wake Stella up. "But get to bed now!" he says sternly. I raise my eyebrows.

"You can talk…look you stay there, I'll get you a blanket and some pillows" I say slipping off my shoes as I go into his room. I pass him some pillows and a duvet and head to my own room.

They should do this more often.


	6. The Long Haul

Final Chapter guys…but I'm planning some mac/stella one shots so keep your eyes peeled

Final Chapter guys…but I'm planning some mac/stella one shots so keep your eyes peeled!

The Long Haul

That was nearly a year ago. Twelve months ago I woke after the night before and found them right where I'd left them. My dad, finally moved on with his life.

Today, he's getting married and Stella is his beautiful bride. I've never seen him look so complete and her so happy. I don't blame them, they have everything they want. 3 months ago, Rebekah and Fern were born, twin girls, the most goergous babies in the whole of New York City. They sit either side of me in the pew of the church as we wait for our mom to walk down the isle.

As the newly weds walk down the isle at the end I can hear masses of 'whoop, whoops' from Danny and Flack, and quite sobbing of tears of joy coming from a tearful lindsey…that's hormones for you, it's what you get for being 6 months pregnant. Her and Danny are getting married in the fall.

As for me? I'm loving the conservetiore, next year I'm leaving the states for England for a year. I get the opportunity to study in europe and it's always a place I've wanted to go to. I'm not sure why. Robbie and I are still going strong but we don't see each other often, he goes to Uni in Las Vegas and he's promised me for my 21st he's gonna marry me…my life is just beginning, as is theirs. I watch the happy couple after handing them their beautiful daughters I follow them out of the church and think of the wonderful life they will lead. Like me, those girls will have the best life they could have.

I stand on the church steps and watch them, I could watch them forever and not get bored. To think, this time last year I thought I'd lost my father after the death of my mother. I was ready to walk out of his life and never come back, knowing that he might not come after me. If someone had tapped me on the shoulder and told me that this would be what my life was going to be like in a years time I would never have believed them, not in a million years.

It's been a long haul, it always is, for everyone in this life. But I know my father, he'll survive…he always does, and he's got his family behind him every step of the way.

I couldn't ask for a better father, my Dad Mac…he's one of a kind.


End file.
